La Boda OneShot  Reto Harmony Symphony
by EriqitaPotterGranger
Summary: Harry se es obligado a marcharse y dejar atrás a sus amigos, familias y su novia; debido que al matar a Voldemort una parte de su alma se fragmento, y esta a punto de morir. ¿Qué fue lo que paso durante ese año que estuvo lejos...?


**Disclaimer: **NO soy JK Rowlling, si lo fuera tendría los millones que ella posee, su inteligencia, su creatividad y OBVIAMENTE hubiera dejado a Harry y Hermione juntos… ¡por siempre! ¡Aunque también a Ron con Luna y a Draco con Ginny.

Por lo tanto, nada de esto es mío, sino de ella y la Warner Bros.__

**Summary:**__Harry se es obligado a marcharse y dejar atrás a sus amigos, familias y su novia; debido que al matar a Voldemort una parte de su alma se fragmento, y esta a punto de morir. ¿Qué fue lo que paso durante ese año que estuvo lejos? ¿Todo seguirá como el lo dejo o alguien mas le intentara arrebatar la felicidad que por derecho le pertenece?

**-OoOoO-**

Todo había terminado, finalmente se podía respirar la paz y la tranquilidad en el Mundo Mágico.

Harry Potter "El Niño Que Vivió" derroto al Mago Oscuro, Lord Voldemort, así como lo dictaba la Profecía, y logro proporcionar la seguridad que muchas personas no conocían.

De eso ya se habían cumplido dos años.

Dos años en los que la historia cambio completamente.

Harry, Hermione y Ron habían regresado a Hogwarts a terminar sus estudios y a continuar con su vida que, gracias a la Guerra, fue arrebatada. Pero ya nada era como antes.

Para empezar, Draco Malfoy se había arrepentido de sus actos y en el último momento se cambio de bando ayudando al Trío Dorado a vencer en la Segunda Guerra Mágica gracias a que el conocía todos los planes de Voldemort. De ahí en más se convirtieron en grandes amigos y ahora forjaban una sólida y sincera amistad.

Luna Lovegood y Ginny Weasley ayudaron mucho también. Ellas fueron las que acabaron con la sádica Bellatrix. Además eran de las pocas chicas que querían a Harry por quien era y no por lo que había hecho.

A partir de ese momento Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Draco se volvieron la envidia de Hogwarts. Juntos armaban Troya.

Durante el su séptimo grado, se habían vuelto los mejores amigos y, aunque de diferentes casas, siempre se les veía juntos. Pero de un momento a otro, todo cambio.

Todo comenzó con la ruptura de la relación de Ron y Hermione.

Aunque sus amigos siempre les desearon lo mejor, todos sabían que lo suyo no tenía futuro y que de un momento a otro su relación acabaría. El temor más grande que todos tenían era que al 'cortar' su amistad quedara en el olvido pero, contra todo pronóstico, no fue así. Hermione pensaba en Ron como el hermano que nunca tuvo y el pelirrojo tomo como tarea cuidarla como lo hacía con Ginebra.

Después fueron Harry y Ginny. Ellos simplemente no se entendían. Harry necesitaba a una chica que lo supiera ayudar en los momentos en que su "crisis existencial" o su "complejo de héroe" atacaban y la pelirroja no tenía ni idea de que hacer o como actuar; además de que en la relación el pelinegro la complacía en todo y según ella _"Necesitaba a un hombre que supiera controlarla y en que momento decirle no"_

Ellos también continuaron con su amistad y se adoptaron mutuamente como hermanos.

Hasta ese momento todo seguía normal. Pero los problemas vinieron cuando, en un giro inesperado, los sentimientos cambiaron.

Harry nunca se entero en que momento dejo de ver a Hermione como su _mejor amiga_ para convertirse en la _mujer de su vida. _Es que solo un ciego no lo notaría, y en ese momento él se consideraba eso y mucho más.

¿Quién era la única que lo entendía y lo ayudaba a superar sus problemas con tan solo unas palabras? Hermione.

¿Quién estuvo con él incondicionalmente a pesar del peligro que suponía aquello? Hermione. Así de simple. Sin Hermione no era nada.

A Ginny le parecía absurda la idea de comenzar a sentir cosas por alguien tan arrogante y soberbio como lo era Draco Malfoy. Porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio se puede enamorar de la persona que la mitad de tu vida te humillo de todas las maneras posibles? Se negaba a aceptar que la respuesta era ella.

Ron no entendía como la 'Lunatica Lovegood' se fue metiendo en su corazón al grado de decir que ella era la chica con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida. Si después de su fracaso con Lavender y Hermione acepto que el amor y él no nunca se llevarían bien y se prometió no volverse a enamorar ¿acaso era masoquista?

Hermione no creía posible lo que le estaba sucediendo, era ilógico. ¿Cómo se fue a enamorar de su amigo, su _mejor_ amigo? Lo peor de todo es que hasta hace unos meses creía que todo ese amor era por culpa del pelirrojo, a buena hora se daba cuenta de que ni siquiera se conocía a si misma.

Draco estaba furioso consigo mismo. Años y años ocultándose tras esa mascara fría y arrogante que había aprendido de sus padres y de la noche a la mañana una niñita caprichuda le ponía el mundo de cabeza. Desde que descubrió lo que sentía no había día en que no pensara en sus padres. ¿Qué le dirían si se dieran cuenta de que estaba loco por alguien que supuestamente era inferior a él?

Y Luna simplemente estaba confundida. Si, su madre siempre le dijo que él amor era ciego y que uno nunca escogía de que persona enamorarse pero… ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué la persona que siempre se burlaba de ella y que la trataba peor que a una loca? ¿Por qué Ron? No es que no estuviera guapo, Dios era uno de los mas sexy's de todo Hogwarts pero… ¿por qué él?

Y los seis se encontraban igual ¿Eran o no correspondidos? Ninguno lo sabía. Bueno, en cierta forma todos sabían.

Las chicas sabían a quien quería cada una y ellos estaban enterados de los sentimientos de los demás; el problema era confesarlo.

Hasta que un buen día todos se atrevieron. Ellas por un lado y ellos por el otro.

El plan consistía en una especie de ayuda mutua. Y aunque nada salio como se había planeado, lograron declararse y comenzar sus relaciones.

El año más maravilloso de la vida de esos seis.

Hermione y Harry se amaban hasta niveles insospechados. Se podían entender con una sola mirada, sabían cuando los necesitaba el otro y en que momento darse su espacio. Su relación era perfecta.

Draco y Ginny eran polos opuestos. Fuego y Hielo. Y aún así se amaban con locura, podían discutir al grado de querer asesinarse y al momento siguiente se besaban hasta robarse el aliento. La pelirroja era la única capaz de sacar su lado tierno y el rubio era él que sabía _aguantar_ sus berrinches y hasta evitarlos.

Ron y Luna vivían en su mundo. Hogwarts podía ser incendiado y ellos, por despistados, ni cuenta se darían. Luna había cambiado a Ron por completo, dejo de ser el chico desobligado y al que nada le importaba para convertirse en el mas atento del mundo. A él ya no le importaba que los _animalitos_ de Luna existieran, es mas, cada vez hasta comenzaba a creer en ellos.

La noticia de sus noviazgos fue tan grande y deseada que en "Corazón de Bruja" hicieron una encuesta para saber quien de los tres iba a ser más popular.

Muchas chicas se enfadaron y todas las mañanas asesinaban a la castaña, la pelirroja y la rubia por quitarles la soltería a los mas sexy's de séptimo; por su parte, los hombres estaban tan enojados que llegaron a armar una pelea con la simple excusa de que eran poca cosa par ellas.

A pesar de las peleas y los enojos propios en una relación nunca se dejaron ganar, su amor era tan puro y sincero que se enfrentarían a lo que fuera si estaban juntos.

Lo único con lo que jamás contaron fue con que _eso_ sucediera.

Al matara Voldemort, Harry sabía que su alma se fragmentaría y se debilitaría al grado de quedar tan inestable que cualquier tipo de emoción acabaría lentamente con él. A pesar de saberlo, nunca le tomo la importancia necesaria.

No había manifestado ningún síntoma porque los sentimientos mas fuertes que tenía eran la amistad y el cariño. Pero al descubrir el amor verdadero su cuerpo no fue capas de albergar tanto, se comenzó a debilitar y a sufrir continuos mareos y, en ocasiones, desmayos.

Nadie sabía que le sucedía, Hermione estaba desesperada, se sentía impotente y tenía la sensación de que algo malo pasaba.

Solo Albus lo entendía. En su momento se lo advirtió, lo previno y se ofreció a llevarlo con los mejores sanadores, pero el ojiverde no quería, no podía. Recién estaba comenzando a vivir su vida y a estar con la persona que amaba como para dejarlo todo e irse lejos. Si moría lo haría sabiendo que disfruto hasta el último momento al amor de toda su existencia.

Su plan era perfecto. Estaba decidido a que nadie lo supiera, en el caso de que se enteraran sus amigos y su novia, sería en el momento en que nada se pudiera hacer y la única solución fuera la muerte. Dumbledore lo sabía y aunque no estaba de acuerdo, lo respetaba.

Nunca contó con que dos personas averiguarían la verdad.

Regresaba a la Sala Común después de una de sus discusiones con el director y de tomarse las pociones que incrementarían sus fuerzas por un corto tiempo.

Al llegar, noto a Ron y Draco sentados totalmente alejados del bullicio de sus compañeros y con el semblante tan serio que daban miedo.

No tuvo ni tiempo de preguntar que sucedía, ellos lo sabían todo.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo, el día que ya no se pudiera hacer nada…? No, ya se, seguro que después de tu muerte regresarías y nos explicarías lo que sucedía ¿no? –el ojigris desde que formo parte del grupo no había vuelto a usar ese tono sarcástico con él-

-No entiendo de que… -se intento defender el pelinegro-

-No nos mientas Harry, ya no. Lo sabemos todo, estamos enterados de la fragmentación de tu alma y de que no quieres hacer nada para impedirlo. Por favor, somos tus amigos, se sincero –Ron estaba dolido y demasiado preocupado como para intentar estar molesto-

-¿Cómo fue que se ent… -fue interrumpido por segunda ocasión-

-Sabíamos que algo sucedía, Mione se esta volviendo prácticamente loca y nosotros no podíamos evitarlo. Hoy en la tarde te seguimos al despacho de Dumbledore y lo oímos todo, lo que no entiendo es porque no quieres hacer nada. ¿Tan poco te quieres?

-No es eso Ron, solo quería disfrutar de lo que tengo, es todo. No quiero que ustedes pasen esto conmigo porque no quiero verlos sufrir, si jamás se enteraban hubiera sido menos doloroso y lo hubieran aceptada. Hubieran continuado con sus vidas…

-¡ES QUE NO LO COMPRENDES! –el rubio gritaba con la voz impregnada de rabia, impotencia y dolor. Los demás estudiantes, por miedo a una posible pelea, se fueron retirando poco a poco a sus habitaciones- ¡Justo ahora estamos sufriendo Harry, nos duele verte así y tenernos en la ignorancia no iba a ayudar en nada! ¡Eres nuestro mejor amigo, MI mejor amigo, alguien que confió en mi a pesar de todas las estupideces que cometí en el pasado! –y lágrimas comenzaron a caer por ese rostro de aspecto tan frío-

-No lo puedo creer, debo de estar al borde de la muerte para poder ver al gran Draco Malfoy llorando y… -aunque trataba de reír sus ojos y su voz lo estaban traicionando-

-Harry no es gracioso, el hurón tiene razón, eres nuestro mejor amigo, a quien le entregaríamos la vida misma alegremente con tal de evitarte mas sufrimientos, por el que damos todo sin pedir nada a cambio… -se quedo callado por unos momentos- Hermione no lo sabe ¿verdad? –el pelinegro negó- ¿Y cuando se lo piensas decir?

-Ella nunca lo sabrá, no quiero verla sufrir y sentirse impotente de no poder hacer nada, no quiero ver como llora por mi culpa, solo quiero pasar el poco o mucho tiempo que me quede a su lado.

-Pero ella debe…

-¡NO RON! Ella debe, nada –sentencio- y ustedes jamás se lo dirán. Ni a ella ni a las chicas.

-Pero –intento el rubio-

-Ya dije que no, y es mi última palabra. Buenas Noches. –y sin mas s retiro a su habitación-

Oyó como sus amigos continuaban con la conversación pero ni siquiera les miró. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su Hermione. ¿Qué pasaría con ella cuando el se fuera? Siempre la cuidaría desde donde estuviera pero tendría que seguir con su vida. Tal vez casarse, entregarse en cuerpo y alma a alguien que SI pudiera prometerle un futuro juntos y tener hijos.

¿Y si le dijera…? ¡NO! Ella jamás se podría enterar, no soportaría verla sufrir por su culpa. Ese siempre fue su propósito y lo cumpliría hasta el final.

Hermione Granger nunca lloraría por la culpa de Harry Potter. Con este pensamiento quedo sumido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Los días pasaron y la amistad de los chicos se veía en _peligro_. Draco y Ron comenzaron a apartarse de Harry, y este prefería que fuera así. El momento de su partida sería menos doloroso si las distancias se comenzaban a marcar desde antes.

Hermione, Luna y Ginny notaban ese distanciamiento y por mas preguntas, amenazas y suplicas, ellas siempre decían lo mismo. _Es tu imaginación. Nosotros seguimos igual. No pasa nada._ Ellas no eran tontas y estaban dispuestas a averiguar lo que sucedía si ellos no regresaban a ser como antes.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, ellos volvieron a ser los mismos. Bueno su amistad regreso, pero con un matiz de tristeza y añora que apenas era perceptible.

Harry se sentía muy solo. Era cierto que él quería que sus amigos lo olvidaran poco a poco, pero estaba sufriendo mucho. Ya se iban a cumplir casi dos semanas desde que el rubio y el pelirrojo descubrieron su secreto, dos semanas desde que habían discutido, dos semanas donde, sin palabras, su amistad había acabado.

Quería disculparse, que entendieran sus razones, pero en el fondo sabía que ellos tenían mucha razón y que de nada valdría disculparse si ellos ya no querían ser nada de él.

Caminaba con rumbo a la Sala Común, de nuevo regresaba de su dosis diaria de pociones para tratar de ayudarlo, en el camino no se encontró con nadie, cuanto quería ver a su Hermione, estar con sus amigos sin nada que hacer, discutir con las chicas por "mal influenciar" a sus novios… esos tiempos se le antojaban tan lejanos…

Al pasar por el retrato de la Señora Gorda noto que la Sala estaba extrañadamente vacía, a excepción de dos alumnos de séptimo curso que parecían estarlo esperando. Ron y Draco. Irónico, así fue como los encontró cuando le reclamaron el no haberles confiado que poco a poco moría. Seguro que esta vez venían a decirle que las chicas estaban enteradas de todo. Se puso alerta.

-Tenemos que hablar –fue lo primero que escucho de los labios del rubio. Sin emoción, sin sentimiento, una voz carente de todo-

-Ustedes dirán, aunque creo hacerme una idea de lo que planean decirme, ¿Cuál fue la reacción? Estoy listo para irme –cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente. Trato de eliminar las imágenes de Hermione llorando desolada su muerte, sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin miramientos-

-¿Reacción de que? ¿A dónde te piensas ir? –Ron estaba desesperado-

Harry apretó los ojos y respiro profundamente, lentamente abrio sus esmeraldas. Pero no los miro. –Le dijeron a Mione y a las chicas ¿cierto?, por eso estuvieron tan distantes conmigo… me tengo que ir no puedo dejar que sufran más por mi. –hizo ademán de levantarse pero una pálida mano lo detuvo-

-Por eso te pasan las cosas Potter, no se como Mione es capaz de soportarte, NO sabes escuchar. Nosotros no hemos dicho nada. Siéntate y por una vez en tu vida escucha TODO.

Harry regreso a su lugar y los miro expectantes a que comenzaran.

-Sentimos nuestro comportamiento –Ron tenía una expresión de culpa y dolor- pero necesitábamos pensar y procesar todo lo que nos dijiste y llegamos a la conclusión de que siempre lo supimos –el pelinegro los vio confundido- Si Harry, siempre supimos que a la larga Voldemort te terminaría dañando, lo supimos y jamás hicimos nada. Lo siento –y agacho la mirada-

Harry iba a protestar. Explicarles que nada había sido su culpa pero el rubio no lo dejo decir ni media palabra.

-Potter, yo… nunca tuve un hogar, mis padres siempre fueron los servidores mas fieles del Sr. Tenebroso, te puedes imaginar como fue mi infancia pero… -trago saliva- cuando los conocí, cuando se volvieron mis amigos, creí tener una familia. Y lo que he aprendido de ustedes es que en una familia se protegen os unos a los otros, y eso haremos. Te tenemos la solución a todo.

-Yo… Draco…

-No Harry, no digas nada. Él tiene razón –el ojigris sonrió con suficiencia- Eres otro de mis hermanos y no te pienso abandonar. Te trataras y juntos saldremos de esta.

-Chicos, no es que no lo aprecie pero… no me quiero tratar. En verdad se los agradezco pero lo dejaremos así…

-Te iras sin decir nada –dijo el pelirrojo ignorando a su amigo- en Italia, Dumbledore tiene unos amigos que son los mejores sanadores de todo el mundo. Ellos te trataran y te cuidaran hasta que te recuperes, entonces podrás volver y realizar ese futuro que siempre quisiste al lado de Mione.

-¡No me voy a ir! ¡Entiéndanlo! ¡Yo me quedo aquí y si mi destino es morir, moriré entonces! –Harry grito completamente rojo-

-¡NO TIENES OPCION! ¡O te vas y regresas completamente curado o… o…! -el ojiazul titubeo-

-O nosotros le contamos toda la verdad a Hermione… -Draco regreso a su pose fría y sin sentimientos que a veces solía adoptar. El ojiverde se quedo helado-

_L__e contamos toda la verdad a Hermione, le contamos toda la verdad a Hermione…_

Lo tenían y ellos lo sabían. Era un golpe bajo poner a su castaña de por medio pero era la única manera de que aceptara.

-De acuerdo, ustedes ganan… -respiro profundamente a sabiendas de que estaba a punto de cometer la mayor estupidez de su vida- Pero quien me asegura que nunca le contaran la verdad a Mione…

-¿A caso no vale nuestra palabra? –le pregunto fingidamente indignado Malfoy-

-Chicos no es que no crea en ustedes pero… no. No me sirve eso, si vamos a hacer esto a su manera habrá reglas. Yo haré lo que ustedes me digan con una pequeña condición –los otros dos lo miraban esperando que continuara. Harry respiro profundo- Júrenme que jamás le dirán nada a Hermione… ni a mi novia ni a las chicas ni a ninguna persona. Esto solo quedara entre el director y nosotros tres…

-Lo juramos –respondieron a coro los chicos sin comprender sus verdaderas intenciones-

-De acuerdo –comenzó sacando su varita- haremos esto con magia. Será con el juramento inquebrantable-

Ron y Draco tenían todo preparado, partiría dos días después. Dumbledore estaba ya al tanto de todo y se encargo de hablar con sus colegas italianos para explicarles el motivo de ida de Harry. Lo más difícil fue despedir a Hermione.

Sabía que ella no lo dejaría ir tan fácil y que era capaz de rogarle con tal de que no la abandonara. Para evitarle sufrimientos futuros debía ser firme en ese momento. Le mentiría para irse.

La encontró justo debajo del árbol que les causo tantas alegrías. El corazón se le estrujo.

-Herms… debemos hablar –ella lo miro con la sonrisa grabada en el rostro. Al notar su expresión la angustia la invadió ¿Por qué tenía esa cara?

-¿Qué sucede Harry?

-Hay que hablar de…nosotros… yo –tomo asiento al lado de ella- no puedo continuar con lo nuestro… no quiero continuarlo… creí que podía funcionar esto, que tu y yo podríamos ser algo mas que amigos pero… no fue así… Yo –tomo aire y le desvió la mirada- Yo no te amo. No siento nada mas por ti ajeno a una hermosa amistad. Y para que no sufras yo me… iré –se levanto y la dejo ahí, aún en shock- Adiós Hermione Jane Granger. No puedo saber mas de ti.

Y antes de que sucumbieran las lágrimas o de que corriera y le dijera que todo era una broma y que la amaba mas que a su propia vida, echo a andar al castillo donde sus amigos lo esperaban.

Y así fue como llegamos a este día.

Exactamente un año después de aquel acontecimiento.

Al principio fue duro adaptarse al _Guaritori Specializzato Ospedale Italiano (Hospital Italiano de Sanadores Especializados)_, pero lo logro.

Sus amigos lo visitaban cada mitad de mes sin excepción alguna. Al principio le contaban de Hermione y como se encontraba pero poco a poco dejaron de platicarle de ella. Y se los agradecía. Pero notaba que cada que intentaba sacar el tema ellos lo evadían y se ponían bastante nerviosos.

Jamás le tomo la importancia debida.

Estuvo un año bajo intensas terapias. Un año donde cada día anhelaba más regresar a su natal Inglaterra y encontrar a Hermione para contarle la verdad y poder ofrecerle ese futuro que tanto habían soñado los dos.

El último día de su estancia en Italia la mañana amaneció muy nublada y tenía la extraña sensación de que algo malo sucedía pero… ¿qué podía salir mal el día que por fin regresaba con los suyos?

A las siete de la mañana, Draco y Ron llegaron por él a Italia. Iban vestidos para algún evento aunque su rostro denotaba que el evento era un velorio. Tenían las expresiones mas decaídas que él había visto.

En todo el viaje ninguno menciono nada, a penas lo felicitaron por su recuperación y _se alegraron_ de verlo, pero fue todo.

Llegaron a Londres a las doce del día. Inmediatamente se dirigieron a la Mansión Malfoy aunque Harry creyó que irían directamente a la Madriguera.

Cada que quería preguntar algo, saber de sus amigos y de su Hermione, ellos solo negaban o se limitaban a mirarse entre ellos.

-De acuerdo –Harry no soportaba más esas miraditas y el silencio sepulcral que los inundaba. Al llegar a la Mansión, exploto- ¿Qué sucede aquí? Me fui por que ustedes prácticamente me obligaron y ahora que regrese y que se supone deberían estar felices, los encuentro tan… serios. ¿Qué sucede?

Ron y Draco se volvieron a mirar de ese modo y se limitaron a responder al unísono. –Hermione se casa. Hoy-

_Hermione se casa. Hermione se casa. Hermione se casa._ ¿Cómo pudo creer que ella lo iba a esperar? ¿Qué no se supone que ese iba a ser el plan? Dejarla ir y esperar que lo olvidara para que formara su propia familia. Ese siempre fue su plan. Entonces… ¿Por qué sentía que el corazón se le despedazaba poco a poco?

-¿Qué? –fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, sin quererlo las lágrimas comenzaron a salir como locas-

-Hermione se va a casar en la tarde. Por eso nos vestimos así, somos los padrinos e invitados de honor.

-Pero… ¿qué paso en este año?

-Cuando la dejaste ella comenzó a morirse poco a poco, no hablaba, no comía, a penas respiraba. Parecía un robot. Ella hacía lo posible e imposible para saber donde estabas, decía que no le importaba que no la amaras, que siempre estaba el lazo de amistad que los unía, que solo quería que regresaras y lo hablaran. Nosotros no podíamos hacer o decir nada. Ya sabes, el juramento. Pero… -el rubio se detuvo y dudo un poco-

-Bueno, cierta persona nos visito y…

-Cierta persona, ¿Quién es esa cierta persona?

-Bueno, -Ron respiro profundo- Viktor llego –la cara de Harry se ensombreció y se lleno de pánico- a Hogwarts a pedir el empleo de profesor de vuelo y se lo dieron… tu sabes que siempre estuvo enamorado de Mione y aprovecho que de nuevo estaba en Hogwarts para reconquistarla… aunque me duela reconocerlo, él la logro sacar de su estado zombi y la ayudo muchísimo… con el tiempo se hicieron novios y… bueno le pidió matrimonio y ella acepto... Ginny y Luna no están de acuerdo con ese enlace, ni nosotros, pero saben que el la intentara hacer feliz, aunque te siga amando…

-Siempre lo negó –continuo el rubio- decía que ya no te quería, pero sus ojos nos revelaban la verdad: te ama. Cuando nos contaste que justo hoy regresarías, la esperanza regreso. Ya acabo tu recuperación estas aquí y puedes, no, debes decirle la verdad, por eso venimos a mi casa… alístate que ha una boda que impedir… -concluyo con expresión triunfal-

Como lo había dicho Draco, una esperanza existía, ella lo amaba y ese era suficiente motivo para pelear hasta el final.

A las cuatro de la tarde estaba todo listo y planeado. Interrumpiría esa boda, le contaría la verdad, regresaría con ella y construirían un futuro mejor. Juntos.

Llegaron a la Iglesia y notaron que la crema y nata del Mundo Mágico estaba reunida para lo que sería 'La Boda Más Esperada', se confundieron con los demás invitados y esperaron a que ella llegara.

Minutos mas tarde una carroza blanca llego con lo que parecía un ángel. Hermione se veía preciosa, el vestido era muy sencillo, pero no hacía más que resaltar su belleza. Se le veía triste parecía querer estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí. En su boda. Con Viktor.

Ella ingreso acompañada por Ginny y Luna, sus madrinas y damas de honor.

La misa estaba en todo su esplendor. Era ahora o nunca. Las palabras del padre eran las adecuadas…

_Queridos hermanos, continuemos con esta boda… si hay alguien presente que __se oponga a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre…_

Era su momento. El padre había dicho justo lo que esperaba. Abrí con un movimiento de varita las puertas de la Iglesia, el estruendo alerto a los guardias que se encargaban de mantener el orden en esa boda. Demasiado tarde, Ron y Draco los habían desmayado sin darles tiempo a reaccionar.

_Yo me opongo__…_

_¿__Quien te ama como yo cosita linda?_

_ay Dios _

_si te casas te llevaras mi vida _

_es como un fin de una novela _

_nuestra historia la mas bella _

_dime que esta ceremonia es una pesadilla_

Todos voltearon al lugar de donde provenía esa voz. Era imposible. ÉL la había abandonado. Volteo la cara y lo vio. Era _él. _Seguido de sus mejores amigos ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué ayudaban a Harry si eran concientes del daño que le causo?

_Un momento padre no permita esto_

_es absurdo, es un error_

_ponga pausa a esta boda_

_ya le explico mi motivo y quien soy yo_

El Ministro que los casaba, se le quedo viendo y le mostró una radiante sonrisa que ni se molesto en cubrir. Todos sabían que aquello era un error.

_Y que me escuche ese estupido_

_en el altar y al público_

_voy a contar la historia_

_de un gran amor._

Ese era el momento que había esperado por todo un año. Poder contarle la verdad, decirle que jamás la dejo de amar y pedirle perdón, si era posible, de rodillas.

_Hace un año que rompimos_

_como locos nos quisimos_

_los dos compartimos un corazón_

_mas hoy se casa para intentar borrarme_

De entre los presentes, se pudo apreciar la voz del padre del búlgaro tratando de amedrentarlo. ¡Ja! como si en ese momento algo lo pudiera detener.

_Y ven acá... ¿Y qué de este loco?_

Con su sola mirada lo calló. Necesitaba continuar. Que todos supieran.

_Shh, no opine por favor_

_Hoy no renuncio a su abandono_

_y vengo dispuesto a todo_

_mi ídolo Romeo lucho por amor_

_un soldado es un héroe aunque muere en la guerra_

_no salgo de esa Iglesia sino es junto con ella._

Y era verdad. No salía de ahí sin SU Hermione. Era de él en toda la extensión de la palabra. Él había sido el primero en su vida, y aunque estuviera próxima a casarse, sabía que el único.

_¿Quién te ama como yo cosita linda?_

_ay Dios,_

_si te casas te llevaras mi vida_

_es como un fin de una novela_

_nuestra historia la mas bella_

_dime que esta ceremonia, es una pesadilla_

Él lo sabía, ella lo sabía, todos lo sabían. ¿Quién puede amarla mas que él? ¡NADIE! ¡Nadie la amaba de ese modo! Si se iba con el búlgaro de pacotilla él moriría poco a poco… ¡Era su vida! ¡Siempre lo fue!

_Mi amor por Dios recapacita_

_recordemos nuestra vida_

_cuando niños aquel domingo_

_nos dimos el primer besito_

_hicimos un pacto de palabra_

_Yo te amo tu me amas_

_Y aunque venga el fin del mundo_

_ni la muerte nos separa_

Era cierto. Nadie los podía separar. Nadie pudo antes y nadie lo hará ahora. Fue un estupido y lo sabía de sobra. Él creía que le estaba evitando un sufrimiento al no querer contarle la verdad, pero jamás pensó en lo que pasaría al decirle esas tres palabras tan ilógicas, estúpidas y falsas. _No te amo_ ¡Ja! Daría la vida al mismísimo diablo si ella se lo pedía, ¡y lo haría gustoso!

_Y esas madrugadas que escalé por tu ventana_

_tu perrito me ladraba y tu padre levantaba_

_no contaban con mi astucia, nunca nunca me atrapaban_

_tu madre buscando el ruido y yo debajo de tu cama_

_¿Cómo olvidar ese Colegio,_

_donde estudie tu cuerpo?_

_en el baño, piso cuatro,_

_todos los días, dos y cuarto…_

Como olvidar cuando en vacaciones te ibas con tus padres y yo con los Weasley… no soportábamos estar separados por tanto tiempo y me escabullía a tu casa… a veces se nos olvidaba silenciar tu habitación y tus padres nos cachaban… ¡Bendita la capa de invisibilidad que me dejo mi padre! Nunca nos atraparon…

_No es lo mismo hacer el sexo, que te hagan el amor_

_tu almohada fue testigo de las noches de pasión_

_tu perdías el control_

_y hasta te excito con mi voz_

_tus días amargos remedié con una llamada._

_Mi amor NO te abandone_

_mi viaje fue muy necesario_

_y la carta que te envié no la recibiste, mira el daño._

¿Cómo una explicación y una carta jamás enviada podía destruir el futuro que siempre soñaron?

¡¿Por qué fue tan imbécil para creer que le hacía un bien al NO contarle nada?

Él sabe que cualquier cosa que pueda tener con Viktor jamás se va a comparar con lo que tuvieron juntos. Ellos NO tenían sexo, hacían el amor y por ese amor era por lo que estaba en ese momento ahí. LA AMABA, maldita sea. Merlín, que entienda que No la abandono, que se fue porque se estaba mueriendo, porque lo obligaron… ¡LA AMA!

_¡Mi amor pero tu eres loca!_

Estaba loca. Sabía que lo amaba. Que quería que estuvieran juntos… ¡¿Por qué no lo aceptaba?

_No, no, no, no_

No le podía pasar eso… ¡Reacciona Hermione!

_¿Quién te ama como yo cosita linda?_

¿Quién la ama así? ¡¿Quién la ama como él?

_Y ahora me dirijo al insuficiente, poca cosa_

_y así te atreves a compárate conmigo_

_¿Quién te da los títulos de una mujer ajena?_

_Al Cesar, lo del Cesar ¡dime quien maldita sea!_

_Yo conozco sus defectos,_

_sus mas íntimos secretos_

_te daré de hombre a hombre, un chance para hablar._

Y se quedó mudo. Hasta ese búlgaro ladrón lo sabía. Sabía que nadie se le podría comparar a él. No era egocéntrico, era realista. Y lo único real y sincero en aquel lugar era el amor que se profesaban ambos. Todos lo sabían, solo faltaba que ella lo aceptara.

_¿Que pasa no dices nada?_

_Tu nunca la harás feliz_

_tu futura esposa llora, lágrimas por mí._

Nunca se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a llorar. ¡Por fin entraba en razón! Sabía lo que esas lágrimas le mostraban. De todas formas siempre pudo leer su mirada. Le decía cuanto sufrió, todo lo que lo ama y silenciosamente le pedían una explicación. Pero que importaba ahora eso, ¡LO AMABA!

_¿Por qué lloras?_

_¿Por qué sabes que digo la verdad, ah?_

_La verdad que tu conoces,_

_la única verdad que muchos en esta boda también recuerdan_

Todos lo sabían, y cuando se refería a todos, eran TODOS, hasta su futuro marido, los Weasley, los Malfoy, todos sabían de su amor no realizado. ¡Y aún así lo permitían!

_Se sientan a presenciar este teatro_

_dramatizado por una hipócrita y un payaso_

_Si, tu eres la actriz de esta obra ridícula_

_levanta la cabeza, ¡mírame!_

_¡mírame cuando te hablo!_

_Yo que te vi reír, te vi llorar_

_Yo que viví a tu lado los mejores y peores capítulos_

_de nuestra novela, de nuestra historia_

_¿a tu protagonista le pagas con este final ah?_

_¡a mí!_

Estaba dolido, auque sabía que estaba a punto de casarse para tratar de olvidarlo, le dolía el saber que sino hubiera llegado, ella se hubiera casado con otro. Pero había sido duro, la culpa la tenía él, y la asumiría, si después de eso todavía quería casarse con el búlgaro, admitiría su derrota y se marcharía dignamente. Si lo aceptaba y se iba con él, sería el hombre más feliz de la Tierra y jamás se reprocharía el no haberlo intentado.

_No._

_Mi amor._

Aún la veía ahí, ella ni siquiera lo miraba, lo entendía. Había perdido la batalla y la guerra y todo era su culpa.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando, oyó la voz más hermosa del mundo llamándolo.

-¡HARRY! ¡HARRY!

Se volteo inmediatamente y la vio correr hacía él. Su vestido raído y su maquillaje corrido por tanto llorar.

-¡Harry! ¡Te sigo amando! ¡Nunca lo deje de hacer! ¡Perdóname! ¡TE AMO!

Y se lanzo a sus brazos para besarlo como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Con amor y pasión. Dulce y salvaje. Lo besaba Hermione.

**Seis años después.**

Un niño de seis años corría por la casa riendo a más no poder. Le había quitado las muñecas favoritas a sus hermanas y estas lo correteaban, como podían por todo el lugar.

Un bebe de tres años veía la escena radiante y aplaudía con sus pequeñas manitas.

-James, dale sus muñecas a tus hermanas, el día que ellas te lo hagan no se te hará divertido.

-Pero mamá… -le hizo su carita de perrito degollado, pero no función-

-Dáselas –lo miro con advertencia-

La mujer fue a recoger al bebe y lo llevó a su cuna. –Niñas a su cuarto, es hora de dormir…

-No dormimos sin papi –sentenciaron las gemelas-

-Pero papi esta…

-Aquí. Niñas a dormir. –llevo a sus gemelas a dormir y les dio un beso a cada una mientras su esposa recostaba a sus otros hijos.

-Y bien creía que esto fuera posible hace siete años –le pregunto dulcemente-

-Lo soñaba, pero nunca lo creí posible...

Y la beso. La beso tratando de olvidar todo ese año que tuvieron que soportar para poder estar juntos.

**-FIN-**

**-OoOoO-**

Ojala les guste este One-Shot. No se en que categoría deba meterlo… SongFic, LongFic, etc.

Esta es una propuesta hecha en el Grupo de Facebook, Harmony Hasta La Tumba! En donde se pedía cualquier tipo de fic inspirado en una canción que cada vez que la escuches pienses en nuestra querida pareja.

Espero les guste y sea merecedora de uno de sus valiosos reviews…

Dedicado a **Sol Meyer, Pris Black, Anahí Flores y Gaby 'Loca Potter' Chavez** por su apoyo… ¡las quiero chicas!

Espero que les guste y que sea merecedora de uno de sus tan valioso reviews para mí.

Bessos, EriqitaPotterGranger

**-OoOoO-**

La canción se llama: La Boda

Autor: Aventura


End file.
